1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic analytical apparatus which comprises a single reaction line and in which reaction vessels are carried step by step along the reaction line, a sample and reagent are delivered to the reaction vessel during each carrying step to obtain a test liquid, and the test liquid thus obtained is subjected to a photometric operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the above described type of automatic analytical apparatus, that is, in a so-called single line multitest automatic analytical apparatus, heretofore it has been the common practice to effect the sample or reagent delivering step by spending time which is the same as the time spent when the test liquid is subjected to the photometric operation. The reaction vessels were carried one by one on the basis of the time required for the photometric operation. As a result, if the interval between the successive carrying steps is made short for the purpose of improving the treating ability of the apparatus, it is indispensable to shorten the photometric operation time, thereby degrading the analytical precision. Under such circumstances, it has heretofore been considered that on the order of 120 test bodies only can be analyzed per 1 hour. But, such treating ability can not sufficiently satisfy the requirement for the testing chamber which makes use of the automatic analytical apparatus.